Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A vocoder may include an analysis and synthesis system for reproducing human speech. As an example of vocoder analysis, the vocoder may generate a parametric representation of a speech signal. The parametric representation may be amenable to modification, encoding, quantization, and/or statistical processing. As an example of vocoder synthesis, the vocoder may utilize the parametric representation to generate a synthetic audio pronunciation of the speech.